Silences
by dear1106
Summary: Kim Joging run away from home and met Do Cyungsoo who have his sweater tangled with Joging's bag at the Airport. A story without any maksud. Dedicated for my roleplayer (ex) partner and bestest of friend Do Cyungsoo. Made without intention to make you baper, Cyung.


Pagi baru saja datang menemani orang-orang yang mulai sibuk berlalu lalang di Fifth Avenue St. saat Joging membuka kunci pintu barbershopnya. Sambil menatap ke kiri dan kanan, memperhatikan toko-toko di kanan dan kirinya yang memang belum buka. Hanya toko roti kecil di seberang jalan yang sudah banyak dikunjungi oleh pelanggan. Dengan senyum mengembang, Joging membalikkan tanda 'Tutup' menjadi 'Buka' serta membuka lebar seluruh tirai dan membiarkan sinar matahari masuk.

Pria itu menatap bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di cermin.

Sekilas. Hanya sedetik berlalu, namun tiba-tiba semua masa lalu, masa kini, dan masa depannya membayangi hanya karena dia bertatapan dengan dirinya sendiri. Tersenyum, Joging mulai merapikan peralatannya dan membersihkan area kerjanya.

Namanya adalah Kim Joging. Seorang tukang cukur muda yang baru 3 bulan merintis usaha barbershop di pertempatan Fifth Avenue. Umurnya baru 23 tahun, dan tinggal tidak jauh dari tokonya. Dia tinggal sendiri di sebuah kamar sewa yang bisa dibilang hanya cukup untuk dia tidur dan berguling satu kali. Ini sudah 2 tahun semenjak Joging nekat pergi dari rumah dan meninggalkan semua yang orang tuanya telah rencanakan. Semestinya saat ini Joging bisa menjadi seorang pegawai pemerintahan, seperti sang Ayah. Atau menjadi konsultan property seperti sang Ibu. Namun Joging menolak itu semua karena tidak benar-benar bisa belajar. Karena Joging tidak berbicara. Dia tidak begitu suka. Atau bisa disimpulkan begitu. Dan Joging suka memotong rambut. Dan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan rambut.

"Good morning~" seseorang datang masuk ke dalam tokonya saat Joging baru saja selesai membersihkan kaca-kacanya.

Joging tersenyum. Terlebih saat mencium aroma kopi dari orang yang datang itu.

Dengan kasual, seperti telah terbiasa, Joging menyambutnya dengan sebuah pelukan sambil mengambil gelas kopi yang ada di tangannya.

"Hey, did you just hug me for my coffee or you really love me?" Joging tertawa melihat tamunya agak kesal, kemudian membentuk 'love'dengan jarinya.

Do Cyungsoo. Tamu istimewanya pagi itu. Atau setidaknya, 9 bulan terakhir ini. Orang sekitar sini akan mengenal Cyungsoo sebagai pemilik toko roti di seberang sana. Namun Joging mengenalnya sebagai seseorang yang dia temui pertama kali di bandara, dan bersedia meminjamkannya ruangan kecil yang sekarang dia jadikan barbershopnya.

Joging mengenal Cyungsoo sebagai penyelamatnya, lebih tepatnya. Diawali dengan pertemuan tidak sengaja dan sangat cliché tentang Cyungsoo yang dengan tidak sengaja tersangkut di tas Joging yang ada di troli. Jangan salahkan Cyungsoo kalau dia memakai sweater rajut siang itu karena memang sedang dingin. Sweater rajut Cyungsoo tersangkut di tas Joging saat sama-sama keluar dari gate untuk mencari taksi.

Singkat cerita, seminggu kemudian Joging, dengan secara tidak sengaja, mampir ke toko roti milik Cyungsoo. Mereka bertemu lagi dan mengobrol lebih jauh. Joging memberitahukan rencananya untuk membuka sebuah barbershop. Dan Cyungsoo memberikan Joging sebuah jalan. Berawal dari pertemanan itu, karena terlalu sering berdua, atau memang mereka tidak membutuhkan siapapun lagi, timbul rasa yang kuat yang membuat Joging tidak bisa jauh dari Cyungsoo.

Tidak. Tidak pernah ada komitmen apapun dari mereka berdua. Bahkan Saseum dan Minseok, pemilik toko jam antic di sebelah tidak pernah menganggap Joging dan Cyungsoo sebagai sebuah 'serious issue'. Sementara kadang situasi memanas. Kadang Joging kecewa. Kadang Cyungsoo marah. Terkadang Joging egois, terkadang Cyungsoo menghilang. Terkadang hanya kecupan ringan, dan terkadang seks panas dimanapun. Tidak bisa di bilang teman, memang.

Setiap kali mata bulat Cyungsoo menatap Joging, dia masih ingat betapa pria yang dia sayangi ini selalu emosi dan berapi-api. Sepertinya semua hal dapat membuat Joging marah dan berkata kasar walaupun hal kecil. Dan setiap bibir hati Cyungsoo tersenyum, Joging pun tidak akan pernah lupa akan betapa arogan dan kasarnya Cyungsoo dulu. Namun mereka berdua sadar bahwa tidak akan bisa cinta ada diantara mereka jika mereka tidak ingin mengalah untuk satu sama lain.

Bagaimanapun, mereka saling mencintai. Rekan bisnis yang saling mencintai. Mereka bahkan bisa mengadakan promosi yang melibatkan satu sama lain setiap bulan. Dan mampu membuat para pelanggan menyukai mereka berdua.

"I feel so lazy today.. should we go back home and cuddle?"

Cyungsoo duduk di kursi pelanggan sambil menyilangkan kakinya, menggoda Joging lewat cermin. Pria itu menanggapi dengan menggedikkan bahunya kearah toko roti Cyungsoo yang sekarang mulai kelihatan penuh. Kemudian ponsel Cyungsoo berbunyi.

"Oh shit you're right! Kae will be mad if I spent another minute with you here." Cyungsoo tergesa berdiri dari tempatnya dan mengecup bibir Joging sekilas. "Lets have lunch together later. Good day, Cheese."

Joging, dengan senyum kecilnya memperhatikan Cyungsoo yang tergesa menyebrangi jalan untuk sampai ke tokonya. Meninggalkan wangi khas kopi dan ragi mengitari indra penciumannya. Sekedar rahasia, tapi Joging suka aroma itu.

"You know, coffee has different smell to each person."Suatu hari Cyungsoo mulai mengajari Joging soal kopi, suatu hari, sambil menemaninya mencukur rambut anak seorang pelanggannya.

Joging memperlihatkan wajah cibiran, termasuk juga si anak kecil. "How is that different, Mr. Cyung? My mom drank coffee from the brewer sometimes, and sometimes from your store, one day she drank instant coffee. They just smelled the same. Like… coffee."

Cyungsoo tersenyum sambil merangkul Joging yang baru selesai mencukurnya. "Coffee tastes by heart, not by your tongue."

Jogging dan anak kecil tadi tiba-tiba bertatapan dan menatap Cyungsoo ngeri. Hampir saja Cyungsoo mendaratkan sebuah hair dryer ke kepala Joging kalau dia tidak menggendong anak itu. Tertawa bersama, Joging mengantar anak itu dan Cyung kembali ke toko.

"Next time if you laugh at me I will kill you Kim Joging!"

Tidak. Cyungsoo tidak akan membunuh Joging. Tidak jika Joging tetap menjaga foto bikininya secara rahasia.

Hari-hari berjalan manis dan ramai seperti biasa untuk Cyungsoo saat itu. Namun tidak untuk Joging. Sudah 4 hari pria itu terkapar di kamarnya dan tidak bisa bangun karena demam. Joging hanya memberitahukan kepada Cyungsoo bahwa dia pergi mengunjungi saudaranya yang sakit dan tidak akan ada dirumah. Joging tidak memberitahukan kepada Cyungsoo karena tidak ingin Cyungsoo khawatir dengan keadaanya.

Joging mencoba pergi ke rumah sakit sendiri karena demam dan radang tenggorokannya tidak kunjung membaik. Dan apa yang dia dengar dari dokter serasa mengubah seluruh lingkaran hidupnya.

"I am sorry to say but don't you know that you are having vocal cord cancer all this time?"

Joging tidak dapat berkata apapun. Satu pernyataan dari dokter membuatnya terpaksa untuk flashback ke masa dimana dia sering batuk dan merasakan radang tenggorokan selama 3 tahun ini. Penyakit yang dia sangka ya memang hanya radang biasa. Dan semakin dia tersadar, semakin dia ingin menyangkal dan menyesal karena harus datang ke rumah sakit. Langsung mendapatkan pengobatan. Dan tidak tahu harus memberitahukan apa kepada Cyungsoo.

"I can help you to tell him if you want me to."

Joging, dengan berat hati memberikan kabar kepada Cyungsoo lewat bantuan dokter. Dan satu jam kemudian dirinya menemukan Cyungsoo menangis terisak menghampiri ranjangnya.

Cyungsoo tidak berkata apapun. Hanya menangis dan tersenyum sekilas.

Joging tidak berani mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun. Tidak pula berani meminta maaf atas kebohongannya. Namun Cyungsoo seperti tidak menuntut apapun. Hanya menaruh kepala di samping tangan Joging dan menggumamkan sesuatu.

"I miss you so much. Lets come back home when you feel better."

Joging ingat betapa Cyungsoo sangat merawatnya disaat dirinya dalam pemulihan. Dia juga tidak memberitahukan siapapun kecuali Kae. Joging juga tetap membuka tokonya walaupun Cyungsoo memaksa untuk memperpendek jam operasionalnya agar Joging bisa tetap beristirahat secara maksimal. Joging merasa bersalah dan seperti kepayahan. Namun Cyungsoo tidak memperlakukannya seperti itu. Cyungsoo tetap mngeluh soal toko dan pelanggan sambil menyuapi Joging. Dan tetap mengkritik penyanyi-penyanyi yang lagunya di perdengarkan di radio ketika mereka beres-beres toko Joging. Dan tetap memberikan kecupan walaupun Joging tahu itu berbahaya karena bisa menular. Namun Cyungsoo tidak bergeming.

Joging baru saja menyelesaikan pelanggan terakhirnya saat Cyungsoo, seperti tadi pagi, mengunjungi tokonya. Tidak terasa hari sudah mulai senja. Dan Joging bisa melihat Kae di seberang sana sedang menutup tirai tokonya dan menyalakan lampu.

Joging menerima uang dari si pelanggan yang tersenyum sambil kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih dengan membungkuk.

"You done with today, cheese?" Joging mengangguk sambil merapikan bangku-bangku serta perlengkapan kerjanya.

'Dinner? I'll pay! I got many money today!' Dengan bahasa isyarat pria itu menunjukkan uang yang dia dapatkan seharian ini dengan sedikit bergaya. Cyungsoo menahan tawanya.

"You look so rich suddenly. Hahahah okay, but where will we have our dinner? You know I'm not into Italian blah blah"

Joging tersenyum kecil. Dia meminta Cyungsoo menunggu saat dia mengambil sesuatu dari lacinya. Sebuah brosur.

"P-pizza? You want to eat … pizza?" Kekasihnya bertanya dengan nada kecewa, namun Joging tersenyum lebar.

'Pizza. And cuddle. My home. How?' tanyanya sekali lagi dengan bahasa isyarat.

Walaupun dengan sengaja menatap Joging dengan ragu, namun Cyungsoo akhirnya mengangguk. Joging tersenyum lebar dan menggandeng pria itu keluar dari toko sebelum senja menghilang.

Sesampainya di rumah, Joging menyalakan televisi dan membereskan sofa kosong yang berantakan dengan barang-barangnya agar Cyungsoo bisa duduk. Pria itu hanya tersenyum sambil menatap Joging yang sedang sibuk.

"Let me borrow your bathroom for a sec ya Joging?"

Cyungsoo meninggalkan box pizza dan cola di meja dekat televisi sementara Joging masih merapikan sofa. Joging menggeser meja kecil untuk tempat pizza dan colanya dan lebih dulu duduk menunggu Cyungsoo selesai. Tak lupa beberapa lembar tissue dia siapkan. Joging membayangkan ekspresi Cyungsoo saat ini di kamar mandi. Cyungsoo pasti kesal setengah mati karena tidak dinner di restoran kesukaannya di dekat toko. Joging jadi terkekeh karena itu.

"What are you laughing for?" Joging mendadak diam ketika Cyungsoo selesai dan mendekatinya. Pria itu hanya mengangkat bahu seadanya.

Joging menarik Cyungsoo yang bermuka masam untuk duduk di sebelahnya dan mulai memakan pizza.

"This is not fun. I thought we will have dinner in Stephen & Milen's!" ujar Cyungsoo gusar sambil memakan pizzanya setengah hati.

Joging mencibirnya lalu kemudian dengan sengaja menorehkan saus tomat ke hidung Cyungsoo,

"Ya Kim Joging!"

Suasana jadi hening. Kemudian Joging dipukul. 2 kali. Dengan keras. Di pahanya.

Dan membuat Joging agak kesakitan sedikit.

Sebagai permintaan maaf Joging mengulurkan tissue kepadanya, namun Cyungsoo menolak Joging membersihkan hidungnya karena Cyungsoo tahu Joging kemungkinan akan iseng lagi. Jadi Cyungsoo mengambil tissue tersebut dari tangan Joging dan membasuhkannya ke hidung sendiri.

Namun Cyungsoo, yang indera penciumannya sangat tajam, bisa mencium aroma lain selain dari aroma tissue tersebut. Yaitu aroma tinta yang kuat.

Cyungsoo membuka tissue tersebut. Dan terlihat beberapa kalimat.

 _For all of this time, that was the first time I met someone so clumsy_

 _For all of this time, that was the first time I felt God helped me_

 _For all of this time, that was the first time I tought we might a destiny_

Cyungsoo tertegun. Dia menatap Joging yang sedang tersenyum. Joging mengambil semua tissue dan menyerahkan kepada Cyungsoo satu demi satu.

 _I thanked God, because He gave me the best angel He had._

 _I thanked God, because He gave me the chance to run away from my past life._

 _I thanked God, because He gave me this feeling to loving you,_

 _And I thanked you for walking beside me at the airport that day_

 _I thanked you for the space you gave for my barber dream_

 _I thanked you for all the coffee and bread you gave me every single morning freely_

 _I thanked you for all your time verytime when we have a boring date just like now_

 _I thanked you for all your laughs and angers_

 _I thanked you for all your emotions and stories_

 _I thanked you for being with me until this very words._

 _I thanked you, for accepting me even without any words._

 _I thanked you, and want you to be my future._

 _Here, now, I am, with a ring behind your pizza slice_

 _Asking you sincerely_

 _Will you marry me?_

 _With love, Kim Joging._

Mata Joging berkaca-kaca saat menatap lelehan airmata yang keluar dari bola mata indah milik Cyungsoo. Dengan linangan air mata dan senyum yang sedikit gemetar, Joging mengambil cincin yang sengaja dia minta selipkan dibawah potongan pizzanya. Mengelapnya dengan tissue bersih dan memberikannya kepada Cyungsoo,

Cyungsoo dengan segala kebahagiaan dan harunya, tidak dapat melihat wajah Joging dengan jelas karena air matanya. Cyungsoo mengangguk sambil menyerahkan jarinya untuk dipasangkan sebuah cincin.

"I do, Joging. I do. I love you." Isaknya sambil memeluk sang kekasih.

Joging tak kuasa menahan sisi emosionalnya dan ikut menitikkan air mata.

"I.." Joging mengeluarkan suaranya. Suara yang sudah lama tidak didengar oleh Cyungsoo.

"I love you too, Bee."

Dan pernyataan dari Joging membuat Cyungsoo makin terisak.

*END*

Dedicated for Cyungsoo :) I'm so sorry but i love you.


End file.
